


Say Thanks to Mr. Fate for Me

by savi121



Category: Good Morning Call (TV), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Based on Good Morning Call, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Tsunderes, tsundere taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savi121/pseuds/savi121
Summary: Ten just wanted to get through high school and move on to bigger, better things. Maybe pass with high A's and B's and go out on a few dates here and there. Was that too much to ask?Apparently so.What he got was more than he ever bargained for.





	1. Fresh Start

Ten had finally done it.

It may have taken weeks of convincing, millions of promises, and daily check-ins with his parents, but he finally convinced them to let him live on his own. He understands why they’re worried. I mean, what adult wants their kid moving out before they’re even done with high school? It’s nothing Ten really wanted either. But, when he found out his family was moving because his dad got a job offer in Busan, he didn’t want to accept it to be true. 

Ten had lived in the same neighborhood for years. He could probably find his way around with his eyes closed. Thankfully, he found an apartment only a few miles from his childhood home. Even more importantly, it was only a two minute walk from the convenience store, which meant he could get as many midnight snacks as he wanted. Ten guessed this is what adulthood felt like, yet he felt more like a child than ever. 

Just because he was preparing to move into in his new place later that afternoon didn’t mean his habits changed in the slightest. Running out the door with a wrinkled uniform, shoes halfway on, bed hair sticking up in every direction, and probably enough cologne to suffocate a small child, he was off to his first day of his junior year. 

“Ten!” Doyoung shouted to get his attention, “would you hurry up already. I know you’re usually late but it’s the first day. If we’re late to class, you’re buying us lunch for the whole year.” Jaehyun, the brown haired boy who completed the trio, told Doyoung to relax. Although Doyoung was usually quite cold, Jaehyun always seemed to balance him out. A million dollar smile on his face, Jaehyun pulled Ten closer to him and snickered. 

“He’s just grumpy because he didn’t get to see the new kid this morning,” Jaehyun cooed. Doyoung shot the younger a glare, almost tripping as he tried to navigate himself through the ocean of girls who suddenly formed in front of him. Ten raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“New kid?” Ten hadn’t heard anything about a new kid. Even so, their school was big enough that a new kid here and there wouldn’t really make a difference. What was so special about this kid that everyone already knew them?

Sudden screams from dozens of girls shook Ten to the core, causing the poor boy to practically jump out of his skin. Girls began to crowd around the small entrance of the cafeteria. The trio quickly shifted their gazes to the sudden commotion. There he was, the new kid, in all his glory. 

His face was small and oval-like, with a jawline that could quite possibly cut through granite. He had dark, doey eyes that complimented his long lashes. A short, defined nose sat above a pair of small, yet plump, pink lips. His hair was dyed a light brown, roots slightly giving away his natural color. He had a petite yet muscular stature, making him look gentle and strong at the same time. Even the way the light poured out from the windows seemed to hit him in just the right way. 

Just everything about this boy, if Ten were to describe it, was perfection. 

Pure perfection. 

He couldn’t help but stare. Hell, neither could the dozens of girls crowding around him, offering him gifts and invitations to their Christmas parties. The new kid turned everyone down with a rather harsh no, not sparing them a second glance. 

Doyoung stood behind Ten, trying to use him as a shield although Ten was quite a bit shorter than he was. It was obvious even Doyoung, who was never very vocal about what he liked, also enjoyed the sight before him. As the new kid left, all the girls followed him, leaving the trio alone in the cafeteria. Clearing his throat, Jaehyun got the attention of the two boys who were hadn’t moved a muscle since the new kid entered the cafeteria.

“Earth to Ten? Earth to Doyoung? Hello?” Jaehyun waved his hand in front of the pair’s eyes. They both blinked several times before they finally were back to reality. “I know he’s pretty and all but we have to get to class.” The bell echoed loudly throughout the halls indicating homeroom had already begun. Without another word, the three bolted down the hallway, running as fast as their legs could take them. 

 

\----  


 

The bell rang once more, letting everyone out of their classes for lunch. Stretching his limbs after a few hours of boring first-day lectures, Ten got out of his seat and joined his friends at the front of the classroom.

“We’re gonna go buy lunch. We’ll meet you on the roof in like five minutes,” Jaehyun stated before he looped arms with Doyoung and left the classroom.

The roof was actually quite peaceful. Not many students knew you could go up there; the lack of people was nice when Ten wanted to be alone, though it wasn’t very often. The skies bright blues swirled around the soft white clouds. Sunlight peeked through the puffy masses, shining down on the dull, worn out buildings below. Tall gates lined the edges of the roof, making sure no one were to accidentally get hurt. Cars could be heard a few blocks away, honking at each other in spite of moving traffic. 

The nostalgic atmosphere reminded Ten of the first day of freshmen year. Jaehyun was the new kid, recently moved from the states. Which state, Ten could never be sure. Jaehyun always went back and forth between California and Connecticut and Ten never could remember to ask which one it was. While trying to find the bathroom, Ten somehow had managed to lead Doyoung and him to the roof of the school. How he mistook the bathroom for the roof, he’s not quite sure himself but he’s glad he did. There he found Jaehyun, who thought no prying eyes were watching. He had his headphones in his ears and was enthusiastically performing to Zayn Malik’s Pillow Talk. Jaehyun had a good voice, but the two couldn’t help but laugh at how amusing it was. When Jaehyun realized people were watching him, he immediately flushed a scarlet red and couldn’t form a coherent sentence. Doyoung and Ten have never let him live it down. They’ve sworn they’d hold it against him even when they’re all in a nursing home, too old to even remember. 

The loud click of the large metal door opening pulled Ten away from his thoughts. Standing up and brushing off his pants, he turned to face the door.

“That was quick. I thought you guys would’ve-.” The person who came through the door was neither Jaehyun nor Doyoung. 

Chiseled jawline? 

Big doey eyes? 

Dyed brown hair?

What in the world was the new kid doing up here?

Ten stopped in his tracks as the other boy approached him. Ten wished he could’ve run away but his feet refused to move. It wasn’t that he was scared. Okay, that was completely it. What did this kid want? He didn’t know Ten and Ten didn’t know him. Was he lost? A million questions ran through Ten’s mind as the other boy began to finally speak.

“I don’t want to go out with anyone.” His voice was low and stern, showing no emotion. “Also, I’m not sure what exactly you’re threatening me with, but I don’t appreciate it.” Standing there rigidly, the new kid stuck his hands in his pockets and waited for Ten’s response.

“W-what?” Ten’s voice came out a bit softly but loud enough that the other boy could hear him from across the roof. Making his way over to Ten, the new kid held out his arm, phone in hand, to show him a text message on his phone. Through Ten’s slight panic, he didn’t hear the soft footsteps of the girl who was supposed to be in his place, running down the stairs.

Ten read the text from the new kid’s phone. “ _Dear Lee Taeyong, I’ll be waiting for you on the roof at lunchtime. If you don’t come, I can’t promise I’ll be nice about asking you anymore._ ” Did someone really threaten him? Isn’t only his first day too? On the bright side, Ten now had a name to call the other boy by. 

“I didn’t write that,” Ten claimed, hands defensively in front of him as he vigorously shook his head side to side. With the look on Taeyong’s face, it didn’t seem like he believed him. Putting his phone back in his pocket, Taeyong shrugged and made his way back to the door. Ten stood there silently for a few moments before he finally spoke up. 

“You really should be nicer to those girls… They were just trying to be friendly and welcome you to the school.” Ten didn’t know what caused him to say something so suddenly. Maybe it was the fact that he hated seeing others being treated in such a crude way. Or, maybe, and more likely, it was the fact that he wanted Taeyong to stay a bit longer. The brown-haired boy stopped in his tracks, turning back around to face Ten. The few moments Taeyong looked Ten directly in the eyes felt like hours. Taeyong’s presence was too overwhelming for the other boy to handle. It only took a few moments for Taeyong to make his way over to Ten once more. Ten could feel goosebumps run down his spine as Taeyong’s lips ghosted over his ear. He took a few seconds before he finally decided to speak.

“Your fly is down,” he softly whispered. Looking down, Ten noticed that it actually was down. He quickly jumped away from Taeyong and pulled the zipper of his pants up. Ten kept his head down, not wanting the other boy to see the blush that was forming on his cheeks. “I was being nice just like you said,” Taeyong chuckled, finally making his leave. As he made his way down the stairs, he accidentally bumped into Doyoung and Jaehyun who were shocked to see him. The pair quickly ran up to the roof to see Ten who had not moved an inch. 

“What the hell was the new kid doing up here?” Doyoung seemed a bit jealous but it could also be the fact that he was grumpy because he hadn’t eaten yet. It wasn’t very easy to tell the difference. Pulling his head up and laughing off the earlier incident, he sat down on the wooden bench nearby and patted the two seats next to him.

“He said he was lost so I told him how to get to the physics lab.” Ten didn’t mean to lie, he just didn’t want to tell his two best friends that his first meeting with Taeyong went down so embarrassingly. Doyoung and Jaehyun sat on either side of him, pulling out the food they bought from their backpacks. As much as Ten found Taeyong attractive, he wasn’t sure he wanted to associate with the kid again if that’s how he acted. 

“Well, to celebrate Ten making more progress with the new kid than we ever will, I have chocolate for us to share.” Jaehyun passed Doyoung and Ten each a chocolate bar and saved two for himself. Thanking him, Ten quickly shoved the chocolate bar in his mouth, all in one go. Slightly choking, Doyoung hit him on the shoulder for being “gross” which only made Ten laugh. The sun finally started peeking out from behind the clouds as though it was welcoming them. Ten mentally thanked the sun for its warmth and ate the rest of his lunch until the bell rang.


	2. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten was finally able to get settled into his new apartment.
> 
> Or so he thought.

Ten was excited to get to his new place and start unpacking. Although he was a bit scared to be living alone, he knew it would be a fun, new adventure. He also knew Jaehyun and Doyoung would always be over anyway, so the apartment would never quite be empty. Doyoung and Jaehyun had practice after school so they promised to stop by afterward to help Ten get settled. Practically skipping on the way to his new place, he couldn’t keep a smile off his face. The clouds had cleared; the wind was lightly blowing as the birds were chirping from unknown places in the trees. There was even a nice scent in the air from the food stand outside the school. The nice old lady who ran the stand would sell students discounted tteokbokki and dumplings after last period. Passing by the school’s front entrance as he left, Ten noticed the basketball team was already leaving.

“Johnny!” Ten shouted at his friend who was coming down the steps. Johnny walked down the stairs just a bit faster as he caught sight of the other boy.  


Johnny was Ten’s childhood friend. They’d been friends since the 2nd grade when Johnny bumped into Ten, making him fall over and scrape his knees. He then offered to buy Ten ice cream from the nearby convenience store with his chore money because he felt so bad. They soon found out on their walk home from school that they lived only a few houses away from each other and had hung out practically every day since. Johnny was a year older than Ten, making it a bit harder for them to be as close since high school started. Ten had always had Johnny by his side, so he doesn’t want to even think about what he’s going to do when this year ends. Johnny will be off to bigger, better things. Of course Ten is happy for him, but he’s not quite sure how to live without his friend. He’s decided for now to enjoy the time he has and worry about the other leaving when the time comes.

“Ten! Are you off to your new place?” Johnny was still wearing his jersey, sweat sticking to his face. He couldn’t seem to stop smiling even though he was tired from their short practice.

“Yeah, I’m heading there now. Did you think you could come and help me unpack?” The rest of the team was slowing trailing behind Johnny, waiting for him. 

“As much as I would love to, I can’t today. I promised I’d help the team out with the project our coach is forcing us to do, so we’re heading over to Mingyu’s right now. I’ll stop by tomorrow though and help you unpack whatever is left.” Johnny felt a bit guilty but there was nothing he could do. Thankfully, Ten understood and was happy that Johnny was going to stop by at all. Bending down to match Ten height, he ruffled the younger’s hair and smiled ear to ear. “You shouldn’t invite boys over, you know. You live alone now.” Ten chuckled and push Johnny’s hand away from his head, pushing his hair back into place. After they said their goodbyes, they went off in separate directions. 

\---

Bringing up the last of the boxes, Ten collapsed onto the couch. He was thankful that the apartment had come furnished. If he would have had to lug furniture up six flights of stairs he would consider going with his parents to Busan instead. Heaving a sigh and looking at the scattered, unopened boxes, he closed his eyes and called it a day. Or at least he would have liked to if Doyoung and Jaehyun hadn’t arrived. Jaehyun peaked his head through the slightly opened door, smiling as soon as he saw Ten lying on the couch. Inviting themselves in, Doyoung and Jaehyun walked over to Ten.

“Good morning sleepy head,” Jaehyun shouted, a bit too enthusiastically. Jaehyun’s sudden presence made Ten jump, thinking he already had someone trying to break into his apartment. Frantically looking around, his heart stopped racing when he realized it was just his friends.

“You shouldn’t leave the door open like that. What if someone actually broke in? They could have stolen something. Or even killed you. You seriously need to be more careful.” Doyoung was always nagging them about every little thing. In his defense, he was just worried about the two. He knows how stupid or unhygienic they can be sometimes. Ten heaved a sigh and motioned for Jaehyun to help him up. 

“I just lugged 15 boxes up 6 flights of stairs all by myself. I don’t need a lecture right now.” Ten motioned to the boxes scattered around the room. Jaehyun patted him on the back and laughed at the two boys who were already bickering. 

After their short argument was over, the trio began to unpack, hoping to be done before it got too dark outside. 

\---

“This is taking too long,” Doyoung pouted as he poked at Ten’s stuffed animal. They had been unpacking for two hours and they weren’t even halfway done. 

“I can do the rest,” Ten insisted, “as long as I have a bed to sleep on I’ll be fine.” Ten was happy with how much they had gotten done. He was even happier that Doyoung and Jaehyun were there to help him. It wouldn’t have taken them as long if they hadn’t talked about almost everything single thing he was putting in his room. They had somehow had a conversation about everything he owned, even managing to have a ten-minute talk about the hat Johnny had given Ten for Christmas two years ago. 

“This place is huge. Only $800 to rent it too? It’s so cheap, I’m surprised it’s not rundown or something.” Jaehyun took a sip of his soda as he looked around the room one more time. He thought something had to be wrong with the place for to be stupidly inexpensive. “Maybe there’s a nest of cockroaches living in the walls or something. I mean, what other reason would the last tenant move out for?”

“Ghosts. It’s definitely ghosts,” Doyoung dramatically said. Laughing at his own joke, Doyoung watched Ten practically shiver at the thought. Ten lightly slapped both the boys on the shoulder. Pretending to be in pain, Jaehyun rubbed where Ten had hit him.

“Don’t even joke about that!” Even the thought of it made Ten’s skin crawl. He did find it quite odd that he had gotten something this big for such a good price. He had everything he needed plus an extra bedroom that he was considering turning into a small dance room. The landlady herself even had said he got a really good deal on it.  
Ten decided not to question it. A good deal’s a good deal, right?

After sending Doyoung and Jaehyun on their way, Ten couldn’t shake the weird feeling he had. It was his first time living alone after all, so why did those two have to make him so nervous. They knew he got scared easily. He didn’t want to be alone at this point but he knew if he called those two back up they’d never let him live it down. Ten had to keep some of his dignity intact. Maybe he could just text Johnny instead. 

Walking up the two steps to reach his bedroom, Ten heard a loud ding come from his dining room table. Ten quickly turned around, heart beating faster than he cared to admit. There, on the undecorated dining room table, was his phone. He could’ve sworn he left it in his room. How did it get on the dining room table? Brushing it off, Ten checked the notification he had received. It was just some dumb spam email informing him of how much money he could save if he bought a car within the next week. Ten couldn’t believe he let the things Doyoung and Jaehyun had said get to him. Laughing at himself, he walked back towards his bedroom until he heard a thump at the front door. This would’ve been no big deal if it weren’t for the fact that he couldn’t see his front door past the second entrance that enclosed the rest of the apartment. The wooden floor suddenly slipped out from under him and Ten fell directly on his butt. Loudly wincing, Ten crawled towards his bedroom and scrambled to find his baseball bat. He had brought it for some extra protection but he didn’t think he’d ever had to use it. Ten felt like his heart was going to escape from his chest with how hard it was beating. Slowly making his way to the door, Ten gripped onto the baseball bat for dear life. The second entrance slowly opened which cause Ten to tightly shut his eyes and raise his weapon. Before it touched the intruder, Ten heard a familiar voice.

“Hey! What are you doing!” The voice was a bit rough, yet appealing to Ten’s ears. He could have sworn he’s heard the voice before, even if for a moment. As if the universe had some twisted idea of a joke, Ten opened his eyes to see none other than the school’s new heartthrob, Lee Taeyong. Blinking a few times, Ten stared at the other in shock. This had to have been a dream. What was Lee Taeyong doing in his apartment? How did he get in? As Ten was having trouble grasping the situation, Taeyong was having an even harder time trying to figure out why Ten was here. Finally finding his voice, Taeyong could only say one thing. “You? Why are you here?” 

Ten took a step back, still tightly gripping his baseball bat. “Huh? I live, I live here.” Ten stuttered, trying to control his nerves. 

“What? What are you talking about? This is where I live.” Taeyong noticed the boxes scattered around the living room. He hadn’t brought his stuff yet so how did the boxes get here? There was no way he was in the wrong apartment either, the key worked and everything. “You sure you’re in the right room?” Before Ten could even answer his question, Taeyong was already pushing the other out of the apartment. Ten pushed back on the other, slowly starting to get annoyed with how Taeyong was acting. 

“You’re probably in the wrong place! Look, room 305,” Ten snapped as he grabbed his room key off the kitchen table. Taeyong fished something from his pocket and held it up for Ten to see. 

“Me too, room 305.” The two boys stared at each other, slowly realizing that they both had the right room. Both of the keys were imprinted with the number ‘305’. What in the world was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's done!! I've been hardcore slacking. I'm sorry about that. Was on vacation for two weeks then had to get used to going to school again. But, the second part is finally here!! I hope you guys like it, please let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so excited to share this with you guys! I will try and update this story weekly, but no promises. I'm absolutely in love with Good Morning Call so I really wanted to write something based on it. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much I love writing it. Please let me know what you think and if I should post the next chapter soon!


End file.
